<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just know you're not alone (cause I'm gonna make this place your home) by diazevan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180314">just know you're not alone (cause I'm gonna make this place your home)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan'>diazevan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e11 Seize the Day, no beta we die like man, this is just soft guys i'm in pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:54:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>704</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I tell you that Maddie forced me to bring something?” He can’t help but sound a bit offended still, mostly because it seemed incredibly unnecessary. “She said that’s what guests do so I just told her that…”<br/>“You are not a guest”<br/>“Exactly” </p><p>or </p><p>They are soft and they are home.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>495</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just know you're not alone (cause I'm gonna make this place your home)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm a clown, I don't know what to tell you.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When everyone is gone, it’s only Eddie and Buck on the kitchen, like a million times before.</p><p>“Did you have a good time?” Buck’s in the middle of washing when Eddie’s voice appears behind him and he doesn’t have to turn around to feel his presence moving around, accommodating things.</p><p>“Yeah. Seems like Chris made a new friend too” The smile that was in his face grows quickly and easily and he takes a second to turn around to see his best friend. He is delighted to see him grinning back, all soft around the edges, like for some reason, the fact that Buck had a good time was a personal gift.</p><p>It made his heart beat faster and again, he felt content and safe, like the past weeks.</p><p>Since his results had come back and he was finally clear of everything, it was like his life had finally gotten back into place. There were no more fights or horrible oppression in his chest, just peace and calm. And to be honest with himself, he knew it wasn’t going to last for a lot longer, but he was going to enjoy the hell out of that precious time. His next crisis could wait and in the meantime, he felt full field with being surrounded with everyone he loved and even give a hand every now and then to fix his friend’s life, when it was required.</p><p>Yet, right now? He can’t think of anything that is not Eddie, looking soft and smiley in the kitchen.</p><p>In <em>their</em> kitchen.</p><p>“Did I tell you that Maddie forced me to bring something?” He can’t help but sound a bit offended still, mostly because it seemed incredibly unnecessary. “She said that’s what guests do so I just told her that…”</p><p>“You are not a guest”</p><p>“Exactly”</p><p>Like their bodies were connected by the same tethers, it’s a quiet moment when they both search their other’s eyes in silence. Before, Buck always felt on edge when that happened, like he may be found out doing something he wasn’t supposed to, but now it centers him in the moment.</p><p>They both feel the same way.</p><p>“It was weird, not having you here when I knew you weren’t on a shift”</p><p>His partner is closer now, relying his body on the counter and Buck finishes the plate he was washing to clean his hands, giving him his full attention.</p><p>“The poor kid seemed lost after the bar. I wanted to help him, you know?” Without meaning too, Buck also moves closer, never moving his eyes away from the other’s man. They are gravitating towards each other, close enough that if Buck would move his hand, he would touch Eddie’s.</p><p>So he does.</p><p>His fingers close around the one that is on the counter and he takes a second to smile at the sigh, just to look back at those browns that are always in the back of his mind.</p><p>“I remember how awful it felt to be alone”</p><p>Eddie takes a deep breath, like he does when Buck says something that hits him a bit too hard, so he is not surprised when he turns his palm to move his fingers between Buck’s.</p><p>“You are not anymore. Never again”</p><p>Buck loves Eddie, with everything he is but most importantly, he <em>knows</em> him. The way his face moves when he is concentrating, or the worry that sometimes settles on his shoulders when he thinks about Christopher. He also knows Eddie doesn’t say anything he doesn’t meant to, not when it comes to declarations like this.</p><p>Again, the feeling of warmth is too big to ignore, filling absolutely every part of his body and soul. Not his heart, because that one is not inside his chest for a long time. It lives with Eddie, in his hand. <em>In Christopher’s hands</em>.</p><p>“I know”</p><p>Is good to be sure of something, so good.</p><p>Taking advantage of their hands together, Eddie pulls him with him when he starts to walk, leaving the kitchen behind. “Let’s go to bed”</p><p>If this little break of having horrible things happen to him only last until tomorrow, then, well… Buck can say with conviction that it was definitely <em>worth it</em>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me crying at diaz-evan on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>